falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty All the Same
Info Name - Guilty All the Same Band - Linkin Park (featuring Rakim) Album - The Hunting Party Year - 2014 Lyrics Tell us all again what you think we should be, what the answers are, what it is we can't see, tell us all again how to do what you say, how to fall in line, how there's no other way but, oh, we all know you're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! You're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! You're guilty all the same! Show us all again that our hands are unclean, that we're unprepared, that you have what we need, show us all again cuz we cannot be saved, cuz the end is near, now there's no other way but, oh, you will know you're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! You're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! There's no one else to blame! Guilty all the same! Guilty all the same! You're guilty all the same! Yeah, you already know what it is. Can y'all explain what kind of land is this, when a man has plans of being rich, but the boss's plans is wealthy, dirty money scheme, a clean split is nonsense. It's insane, even corporate hands is filthy, they talk team and take the paper route, all they think about is bank accounts, assets and realty, at anybody's expense, no shame with a clear conscience, no regrets and guilt-free. They claim that ain't the way that they built me. The smokescreen before the flame. Knowing as soon as the dough or the deal peak, they say it's time for things to change. Rearrange like good product rebuilt cheap, anything if it's more to gain, drained, manipulated like artists, it's real deep, until no more remains, but I'm still me, like authentic hip-hop and rock 'til pop and radio and record companies killed me. Try to force me to stray and obey and got the gall to say "how real can real be?" You feel me? We'll see that green could be to blame, or greedy for the fame, TV or a name, the media, the game, to me you're all the same, you're guilty. You're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! You're guilty all the same! Too sick to be ashamed! You want to point your finger, but there's no one else to blame! There's no one else to blame! Guilty all the same! Guilty all the same! Guilty all the same! Music video The music video for Guilty All the Same is a collaboration between Linkin Park and Project Spark, allowing fans to edit and remix it. In Linkin Park's version of the game, the original, the protagonist is haunted by guilt. The player guides him through a dark environment as he tries to escape the forces of his own guilt. The level is similar to the racing mechanic of Temple Run. The better the player does, the richer the soundtrack for the song.